Undertale: the story of another kingdom
by xxx-xtragamer-xxx
Summary: hello and welcome to a fanfiction about undertale: this story is meant to be a story of another kingdom that all have a correlation with the undertale story: i really reccomend reading it from 1- on not skip to the end
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction for pacifist view of game

When I aroused, I felt cardboard flooring and a hurt kneepad whever I was it didn't seem very sanitary with filthy water leaking from a unknown source from above lightly trickling down to my area. I tried to see through the dark cave as I tried to get back to wherever I fell from.

As I put my right knee on the ground to lift me up, I heard a crack and a shutter. As the floor fell out from under me, I yelled hoping to at least warn people where I was in case I died falling.

I crashed through what seemed like wooden planks as I fell into a deep room. CRASH! Pain was running up my back and from my knee where it hit wrong, I felt wood planks under me and something hard pushing and stabbing into my back, as I was about to turn around and see what it was I felt something watching me…..i look up to see a short pale man with 2 clear distributed eyes, a hood and a confused frown on his face

?: "you know we don't get visitors often, are you alright?"

He looked at my feet and back

?: "oh no please tell me you didn't….NOOO!" he yelled as he ran toward me pushing me to the side, I went into fetal position thinking I was going to die…when I realized he didn't attack I looked up, to see him cradling over a pile of wooden planks that I had created when I landed.

?: "My Desktop!" he yelled with his hands on the side of his face slowly moving downward as a sigh escapes his lips…

?: " im sorry for my outburst, welcome to the underground!" he said with a friendly smile

Forte: "oh, im sorry my name is forte, forte the skeleton." He said while removing his hood, under which was a white, white skull and a smiling mouth, with perfect teeth

Forte: "what's wrong? Oh I'm sorry your human aren't you?" he said with a slight grin on his face

Forte: "I must have chilled you" he said with a dramatic pause

Forte: "to the bone" his smile widened and he laughed slightly

Forte: " don't even pretend, I can see you smiling" he said as I tried to hide my surprise with a frown

Forte: " come with me please" he said as he walked off with a smile

I was so distracted with forte that I failed to notice the rest of the room, in the corner was a window with the view of…The cave…nothing else. There was also a few posters of some rock band with the phrase "up? Down? All around?" There was an old computer in the center of the room facing towards the window. Under the rumble was a very new-looking computer, except that it was destroyed in my fall. With bolts and screws everywhere, with a price tag next to it: "30000 gold, thank you for your purchase at technoground emporium{TM} NO REFUNDS" hmm good thing he wasn't mad about that.

I then went after Forte, and I followed him out the door.

Forte: "ok so I need to tell you something" his tone got awfully serious

" a long time ago there was a war, a war between monsters and humans. The war caused great destruction to both monsters and humans, however the monsters lost. The monsters forced to stay underground for countless generations, except" he looked up at me

"if we kill 7 humans and absorb the souls, we will become god-like and be able to break the barrier forever. But." He paused

"we are not from asgores castle, the kingdom the closest to the barrier, instead we do not donate any souls to asgore and his insanity, instead we use them to give our strongest monsters a boost, in case war will break out between castles. We have become the powerhouse of the monster kingdoms and for this, we have gone through multiple rebellions. All of which has been suppressed by the royal army, and the leader LUCIDA" the last word was said with a bit of hard tone

"I was part of the royal army, as a co-leader to lucida, I put that behind me though, because I didn't wish to kill thousands of monsters and hundreds of humans to prevent a overthrow of government. I will join the royal army if I really need to"

"but the reason im telling you all this is" he looked at me again

"I believe that anyone can influence the world around them, even you in a monster world. Choosing the wrong path will result in"

"CATASTROPHIC DOWNPOUR OF DESTRUCTION"

"I believe in you" he said

"so that's the end of my rant" he said with a small smile

"Let's see how you do" he said with a thoughtful look on his face

?:"I'm afraid you can't do that" said a creepy voice

I was thrown down and back up and out the window, I heard explosions and a weird noise like a explosive gun going off as I was thrown father and farther from the house, I blacked out.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I saw a frog,

Frog: croak

I was running away from the frog when it hit me with FLIES? What is going on?

I was attacked over and over again until I got sick of it

"you know what? No,you think your so tough? I disagree with that" I towered over him "run along now little frog, before I let myself come loose and attack you, then blood will roll down this forest and further shatter the peace that you broke by attacking me for no reason"

The frog seemed to understand what I said and ran away crying

Sheesh dang frogs trying to kill me

I walked blindly into the town that was nearby, the town had a café, 2 hotels and 40 houses nearby, to the east of town was a river bank that seemed to stretch for eternity. To the west was some grassland that seemed to be housing some shop keepers and humble farmers with a looming laboratory . To the north was where I came from that housed a forest that grown underground that seemed to be growing nicely. To the south was a lake larger than life itself, with fishermonsters driving boats catching some form of crustacean.

?: STOP

I turned and saw a group of well armed individuals

"you are in violation of the orders probation order 5/ 1/ b"

"all humans must be eradicated"

They raised their weapons and seemed to be preparing to attack

"excuse me! What are you doing?" I asked desperately

"DIE"

?: "STOP FIGHTING MY FRIEND!" forte yelled from a distancce

Forte seemed to be walking at a slow pace, and the soldiers seemed terrified of him

Forte: "which rebellion are you from dear soldiers?"

Forte moved directly in front of me

?:" we a-are from the ashtin d-district" they said shakily

Forte:" are you ready to fight the co-leader?"

?:"not yet no"

?:"come-on lets go boys" he said relieved seemingly relieved for some reason

The group left with a relieved expression

Forte is looked at me

Forte:"sorry about that, the rebellion leaders tried to kill the former co-leader of the royal army"

Forte:"don't worry though, they thought I was, Humerus:" he cackled a laugh with his perfect teeth

Forte:"alright would you like to go home?"

"ok" I said quietly

Forte:"wait"

F:"I think it's time I let you go, after all you can go home as much as it pains me, I will let you go on your journey now, I won't help you from this point, so you better start understanding how these things work" Forte said sadly

F:"I can't keep you here, it's out of my control what you do from this point, but I will give you a hint" his tone turned dark

F"do not kill a single monster, or you will face my incoming wrath"

I turned to look at him

"Forte? Are you okay there bud?" I said to him

F:"…."

I blinked and he disappeared. After making sure he was gone and not just hiding I heard footsteps behind me.

?: "fear not human! I shall protect you from all harms in this world!" said an overly dramatic voice for the occasion

I turned around and saw…what? What the heck? It was a pot of a man; the person had some form of tape strapped all over his body. A cape that seemed made to flap in the wind yet was failing to do so, even in the harsh winter wind, it was made of duct tape and was peeling off. In the center was some cardboard that was very off-centered, which seemed to be ripping apart from him moving, and a mask, as though it meant to hide his identity but only covered his eyes, it was made of some duct tape that must have been used 4 years ago and he had duct tape on his joints, he looked like a cosplay of a superhero that went out of hype 24 years before it was made.

He moved a bit too quickly and I heard the ripping sound of skin against duck tape, he grimaced in pain

?:" hello?" came a tiny voice behind him, the kid looked about 7 and was gripped on to this person looking shy and scared of some unknown evil, he seemed to be a replica of the taller, much rounder and older person, except only his joints had duct tape and his mask seemed to be made of a bandana that seemed to fit him despite the clear tape covering him throwing off any sense of normal.

?:"so how do you do human?" he said as though pretending to be someone else

"oh im sorry my name is TapeMan, and this is my son TapeBoy" he said as he put his hand on his chest and pulsed it outwards

Tapeboy:"hi….how do you do?"

"just fine how do you do?"

Tapeman:"Enough with small talk! Have you seen this person?" he held up his hand which had a crude drawing of 3 triangles connecting together over a green balloon thing? What?

Tapeman:"he went missing over 2 months ago! Have you seen him?" he looked into my eyes as though my eyes can somehow tell him what I know

"no, no I haven't" I said meekly

Tapeman:"ok, Tapeboy come on!, Tapeman is on the case!" Tapeman said as he went off into the direction of the river, he did not seemed to know where he was going, which made the situation funny

Tapeboy looked at me, almost as curiosity

Tapeboy: "hope to see you around" he said then walked after his father

I heard my stomach growl from the lack of food, so I walked into the café and burst through the doors I saw only two people, a old Gecko that was as large as a man with his head slouching 12 inches over his chest,blue scales with orange lines going down the side of his face, the position of his neck made it clear, it had white hair and had wrinkles covering it, his face had red sunglasses in the shape of a large V and wrinkles covering his skin, he also had a red hoodie on that looked brand new, with gray fur covering the edges. the other person was a completely normal looking human except for his large katana in his hilt, he was averagely tall for a young man and had broad shoulders, he was wearing a white t-shirt and khakis

?:"hmm?" he said as I walked in, I also noticed his voice wasn't as deep as I expected but it wasn't light either

?:"oh! New customer! Have a seat have a seat!" the gecko person thing said as he prepared a glass of some liquid

?:"my name is Koch! Nice to meet you! What are you in the mood for?" Koch said cheerfully

"may I have a menu?"

K:"sure! Here you go….?"

" Kaŝitan…my name is Kaŝitan"

K:"nice to meet you Kaŝitan!" he said cheerfully as he put his hands in the sink

"I would like a….pizda?"

K:"feeling cheesy or pepperoni?" he said as he started making pizda

"pepperoni please"

K:"that will be 24 gold" he said

I searched my pockets, nothing

"umm…im sorry but I don't have any mon-"

?:"well of course you do!"the man in the white t shirt said like I was a idiot

"no I actually don-" I noticed 24 gold pieces on top of my menu

?:"the names swak" the man said grinning

Swak got up and drank the last of his coffee

S:"see ya around Koch" he said as he walked to the door of the café

K:"see you around! Remember to tell your friends!"

S:"Koch ive been here so many times there's no more friends to tell!"

He looked back at me and grinned

S:"well maybe you, go to koch's food and see ya again soon" he said walking out backwards

I chuckled at his joke then continued daydreaming only to be interrupted by Koch

K:"so whose child are you?" he said in a happy manner

"actually I fell down here from that hill on the surface" I told him

K:"….." apparently what I said surprised him and sent shockwaves through him

K:"how are y-you a-alive?" he asked with concern and shakily

"what do you mean?"

K:"there is 5 different rebellions g-going o-on….and you survived one of the leaders strongest men…I saw them walking through the town a few minutes before you arrived...They want to kill you...no ALL humans….and use your souls to make their leader a God…..the only reason there is so many different rebel groups is because they want different leaders to become God…"

I heard a stove ding

K:"I can't tell you to stay here or go into hiding, but im warning you, you better watch out." He pulled my pizda out of the oven

K:"eat up!" he readjusted his odd glasses. Then smiled as I gave him the money

I ate the pizda, it tasted great but it was a bit hot.

After I walked out I walked towards the laboratory as the shadow loomed over the grassland near it, it had a farmer next to it, looking for someone, and the laboratory had holes in it with vines climbing the walls the white paint was rotting away and the entire laboratory looked abandoned

?:"have you seen my daughter?" the slime person asked

"no I haven't, you are the first person like yourself that I have seen" I informed him

?:"alright, thanks for telling me though"

I saw a sign that said "Laboratory Delta, scientist count 24" except it had a large red X marked over it and in red paint written "DO NOT ENTER, DANGER DANGER"

Curiosity, I was always known as a curious one, so of course I opened the door, a large metal electronic door that also had paint peeling off

?:"what are you doing?! Don't enter there! Stop!" the farmer yelled as the large metal electronic door shut behind me and I heard the lock

A large boom traveled across the laboratory as I heard a large animal growl

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please share this story with a friend if you have enjoyed it so far!


End file.
